


Just a Crush

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [13]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi is crushing on his roommate, Gareki, and watching him studying isn't weird at all. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr.

Yogi couldn’t help it. It being watching Gareki whenever the younger one was in sight, which frankly wasn’t as often as he would like.

But right now, Gareki was there, just a few metres away from where Yogi was hugging his pillow on his bed. Eyes never quite leaving Gareki, who really wasn’t doing anything interested. Just sitting at the desk, diligently reading ahead in the history book as if it was a novel.

From his cosy place, Yogi could see the little frown of concentration between Gareki’s brows, as his finger stopped on the middle of the page, before grabbing a pencil and gently underlining something in the book, something Yogi knew, Gareki would ask about in class, make a note and then erase the soft pencil line from the book.

He sighed softly, pulling his soft blanket a little closer, as he watched how Gareki reached up to his silken black hair to put a few too long hair stands behind his ear. Just for a second, a tiny little second, Yogi imagined how it would feel to run his hands though the black hair. Over the soft, snowy skin.

His tongue wetted his lips quickly, as he forced himself to stop thinking about his roommate like that.

In fact, he didn’t even liked if Gareki liked man in a romantic way, there had never been any evidence for it – or against it for that matter. Maybe it was better that way, Yogi wasn’t sure how he would be able to look into Gareki’s eyes ever again if Gareki ever introduced a date. And that even though Yogi felt they were slowly getting along.

Another breath, the gentle scratching of the cheap pen, Gareki used, more breathing. Yogi wondered if he would ever get over this crush, that felt too much like love, too much like everything he ever wanted.

Gareki closed the book, stretching his arms, elegantly like a cat, before carefully putting his schoolbook into the shelf and cleaning his tidy desk. Yogi often wondered how Gareki was able to keep his desk that clean while he wasn’t able to keep his pens from lying around everywhere.

“Yogi?” Gareki asked, more nonchalant than Yogi would have liked him to sound.

“Yeah?” he answered gently, instinctively hiding deeper in his blankets to look a pitiable as possible to melt Gareki’s heart, somewhat hoping that Gareki would give him a hug, a pat on the shoulder, anything.

“Are you… not well?” he instead asked and Yogi moaned softly, all but ready to turn around and face the wall, before Gareki slowly approached, crouching down in front of Yogi’s bed, gaze narrowed in concentration. “Are you coming down with something?”

He was inclined to answer ‘lovesickness and it’s your fault’, but he didn’t. “I’m fine, Gareki-kun, just tired.”

Gareki nodded, not entirely convinced, but knowing not to be noisy. And Yogi honestly disliked it, he wanted Gareki to be noisy, to take up space—“I’ll be back later, try to leave the room whole, Yogi.”

“Where are you going?” Yogi asked alarmed, not amused at all.

“The canteen, it’s dinner time after all.”

Yogi opened his mouth, scrambled out of the bed. “I’m coming with you!” Because didn’t that one girl from the class of a club member mention, that Gareki was ‘pretty cute’ (which was without doubt the truth)? His precious roommate wasn’t safe outside!

Gareki didn’t look too amused. “When your fangirls are crowding in a way that will make it impossible to actually get to the canteen, I’ll leave you alone.”

He laughed, knowing how Gareki meant it – that he didn’t mean it like he said it. “Of course, Gareki-kun!”


End file.
